


[Podfic] Shards

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Flash Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The change will be swift when it happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73478) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 



> One of my contributions to Femslash February. Thanks to [krw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/krw) for making the gorgeous cover art!

Cover Art by krw

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shards.mp3) | **Size:** 1 MB | **Duration:** 00:01:23
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Shards.m4b) | **Size:** 1 MB | **Duration:** 00:01:23



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] Shards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713263) by [krw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krw/pseuds/krw)




End file.
